The Demon War
by Vegeta's Dark Princess
Summary: Hey all! This is my first entry so i'm hoping it does well. This is only the prologue at the moment, but the rest is coming. It's rated R for a reason, so read at your own discretion. You've been forewarned. Enjoy! R&R!


I don't own dbz, but god how I wish I owned Vegeta!

Hey all! This is my first story that I've posted on this site, so I want lots of reviews! I don't care if you flame me, as long as you give me a **VALID REASON** for it! This will be AU but, it will follow the time line entirely. You'll see what I mean at the end. This installment will only be a prologue for the story. So if you don't like this then you probably won't like my story, also each of my chapters will be fairly long, so if you're into stories for the long haul, then you'll probably enjoy this. There will be graphic violence, sex, rape, and a lot of swearing later on in this story, so if any of this offends you I give you fair warning ... leave now! Now without further ado, on to the story.

Screams filled sweltering air, as the once lush world was laid to ruins. The planet now a graveyard for nearly the entire populace, those who still survived were presently occupied with the currently ensuing war that was being waged against them. The few survivors greatly out numbered, thousands to one.

Elsewhere, away from the battlefield slaughter, in a nearly descimated city. If one were to look at this city now, with it's great buildings consumed by writhing infernos, collapsing at their very foundations, one would be hard-pressed to believe that this was once an industrious, and thriving capital. A congregation of people ran amidst the falling debris and raining shrapnel, whilst herding a group of children towards the greatest weapon they possessed. Many of us may think that this would be a piece of machinery capable of mass destruction, but no. It is nothing more than a simple shrine, hidden deep beneath the planets capital. One may wonder, 'What on earth would a shrine be of any use for at a time like this?' Perhaps you would be right to have such assumptions, however this mystic place is the reason for this senseless war.

Leading these people was a woman, to try and describe this woman would be futile, for she is a being not from this world, but from the ethereal plains, so all words would fail to do her justice, however I shall try. For it is not her physical appearance, though she is no doubt beautiful in her deadly grace, it is her presence, a regal air demanding due respect, and an almost tangible inner fire that dared any to challenge her authority. Following closely behind her was a man; he too cannot be easily described for he is exactly as this woman. As are the rest of these, people, and people seems an obscene word to use as a label for them, since they are not people in the sense that we tend to think of them. No, they are something far more enchanting, they could not be called angels by the ideals that we carry, no they're appearance would make for an offensive use of that term. These creatures would be more fitting of the name demon. Most when asked to imagine a demon, picture great ugly beasts, bearing numerous heads and extra limbs or unnatural appendages, however this is not the case. I mearly say that they are demons because our concept of an angels appearance is a far cry from these creatures'. Most picture dainty, pudgy, young little cherubs a top a perch of clouds, with white, fluffy wings at the thought of angels. No, these are far more fearsome in appearance, and infinitely more powerful. Bearing great fanged incisors that drop below their bottom row of teeth, and slightly curved claws coming to points beyond the fingertips; this, this is why I refuse to call them angels, because that would be an abhorrent thing to classify them. I am rambling, but I felt it best that, that was said because I do not relish the thought of misleading you.

The heterogeneous bunch continued running through what had once been a great metropolis, as it was being devoured by the flames. Along the way being confronted by men and women alike fighting their own battles against the enemy threat, knowing that their leader was currently tracking them all down. All among them knowing that if they were to jump into the fray too soon, without fulfilling their task it would mean the death of their entire race.

Suddenly, and without warning, the ground beneath their feet began to shake and crumble. They braced themselves and levitated so as not to be consumed by the gaping maw below. Gazing down into the precipice the two adults leading the group noticed that the other six adults of their troop that were protecting their flank were falling dead into the great trench. Turning around to be greeted by the assassin of their comrades, behind them with a satisfied smile upon his face. The two quickly overcome with horror moved forward, in front of the children in a vain attempt to protect them, for this was the one from whom they were fleeing. The leader of the attacking armies, their king, a man who radiated pure evil, and left nothing but hatred and death of all in his wake.

"Ah, Queen Aileen, and King Augustus. How lovely to see you again. I really must thank you for gather all the little ones I came for. It'll save me so much trouble, rather than having to search the entire planet locating the little keepers." The man, if one could call him that, hovered in front of the frightened rulers with a malicious smirk adorning his face. For he knew now that he had won.

"You delude yourself, you twisted bastard!" Aileen yelled.

"We shall NEVER allow them to be taken by you!" Augustus cried out as they both charged the creature who threatened the children.

Aileen attacking first, attempting a swift left hook only to have her fist caught, she then threw an upper cut with her right that made no contact. He then threw her into the crumbling ruins of a burning building. Augustus seeing this let out a deafening war cry and attacked in retaliation for his fallen mate. Unfortunately for Augustus He didn't feel like wasting time, he wanted something, and he always got what he wanted, no matter how many innocents he killed to get it.

He charged Augustus head on, avoiding his attacks, and embedded his hand up to his wrist in Augustus' diaphragm, reveling in the sickening crunch and grinding of his broken ribs. Smiling at him he then dropped Augustus' limp, and lifeless body to the ground like a child's discarded toy. Meanwhile all Aileen could do was watch as this disgusting excuse for a man slaughtered her mate as though it was comparably nothing more than swatting a gnat. She was so consumed by her mates' death that her mind didn't register the screams of the children until her lover's executioner was no more than three feet away from her. Horrified she gazed upward afraid of what she might find. There she saw it, her worst fears were confirmed, she had failed them all. Surrounding the children were at least one hundred warriors, and each of the children were being restrained by at least two warriors. Looking up into the frightened eyes of her own three children, who struggled desperately to escape, not knowing that this would be the last thing she would ever see. As the hellish Dark Lord grinned in victory as he sank his fangs into her throat and drank her body dry of its life's essence.

Sated, he levitated up to the gathered people, smiling and licking his lips of the last remnants of the Queens blood, he floated over to his cheering minions, where the last of the demon race was being held captive, all five of it's survivors. Savoring his victory, he looked at the eldest of the Queens children and smirked, it was taking six guards to restrain the child, and they were still having difficulty. Greatly amused by such fiery anger, He went over to them, grabbed the child's face and whispered "You're mine now Princess." He then rendered her unconscious, "Bring them all to the ship. We leave in one hour." Eyeing the Princess like a child weary of his new toy, he grinned wolfishly. Eager to implicate his plan to break his newest slave, he turned back and headed for his ship.

150 years later.

More than a century has passed since that fateful day, now perhaps I should explain that demons, you see do not age as we humans do, that young princess is now 160 years old. However she appears to be no more than thirty, what so many human women wouldn't give to age as such, but this is how we are, and there is nothing we can do to change it. Anyhow, I have skipped so much because this is where the " ten year consequence ", if you will, is started in this particular story. You see, during the time that the Princess spent in the years of forced servitude to the Dark Lord, she was merely bidding her time until she was capable of taking her vengeance upon him. For the years of pain, blackmail and torture she was forced to endure, at he cost that her fellow demons would suffer the consequences of her transgressions. Her opportune moment is on this day you see. Now I shall take you back, back to the day when this occurred. This momentous event all stared when The Dark Lord had finally pushed the young Princess too far he had done the one thing that could have set all this in motion. He took the last thing he should have taken away from her, her brother. He thought that all his technology would be able to restrain her rage, but he was wrong. How many can say they truly would not go insane with rage and sorrow having just witnessed their younger brother or sister killed in cold blood for no other reason than to push your limits, to see how far someone could push you before they broke you body and soul. Not too many people. I suppose that The Dark Lord must have been fairly satisfied with himself, since after all he did accomplish what he set out to do. He broke her. This is how this story truly begins, with this inevitable battle...

"Be in my quarters in the sub-level decks in ten minutes my Princess, I have a ... Surprise for you. Don't be late." The com-link shut off leaving an exasperated woman to ponder what her "Master" had as a surprise for her. ' What have I done this time, the sub-levels are reserved for "disciplinary purposes" ' Now extremely irritated she left her own chamber and walked through the corridor and on to one of the lifts, setting it for the proper level. The hydraulics hissed to life, and she was at her destination much sooner than she wished to be, however if she had a choice she would much rather be anywhere but here. Walking through the darkened hall she began becoming nervous, she knew exactly what these levels are used for, considering she had been here more often than she would have liked. These halls were kept dark with barely any light, an intimidation tactic used to put those who had been summoned on edge, a good idea, the concept worked for what makes for a better, and unpredictable enemy to fear, but the unknown. Upon arriving at the door she took a deep inhalation before entering the codes to open the door.

After entering this dungeon of sorts, she was frightened by what she saw. On the walls hung her fellow surviving demons and their families, shackled to the walls by their hands, feet and necks, showing no signs of life. Now feeling completely trapped, hoping it was only an illusion. Frantically search her surroundings for any clue as to what could be happening. Finally her livid eyes rested on her tormentor, her captor, leaning against a darkened corner. The same vile creature she had watched kill her father and suck the life out of her mother's body, the one who now had her family chained to the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?! I demand that you release them this instant!" she commanded, now truly afraid for their lives.

"You know that I will not do that Princess. I will, however, answer your question. You see I grown tired of your constant insubordination. You will learn your place in this world, and you, you worthless abomination, belong at my feet." Enjoying her anger at his words, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. On command, hundreds of great, thick, heavy chains materialized through the floor, wrapping around her so tightly she could scarcely breath, binding her to where she stood, completely immobile. Pleased with this he walked to the middle of the enormous room. "This my pet Princess, this is my surprise for you." Grinning maliciously as an overhead light turned on, revealing a young man who only appeared to be in his late twenties, unconscious, and suspended from the ceiling by two chains attached to shackles on his wrists. Snapping his fingers again, this time, massive amounts of electric current flowed through the chains from the ceiling and into the body of the hanging man. Letting out a scream that could have made anyone's blood freeze, as he was brought back to the waking world by such unimaginable pain. The force of the electricity was so strong that metal links turned red and began melting together, the air around the chains was so infused with the power that it heated up, crackling and reaching temperatures well above any human tolerance. Leaving the exposed skin on his chest, back and arms burned and bleeding. The skin and muscle on his wrists now almost non-existent, as it was being burned and stripped from his bones, filling the air with the foul stench of burning flesh and molten metal.

Desperately struggling to free herself from her bonds so that she might have a chance to save this member of her family, hanging and defenseless, being brutally and mercilessly tortured. Tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore. Sobbing she cried out, "Stop this now and let my brother go! He's done nothing to deserve this! Stop it, please!"

"Very well then, but just remember, you asked for this." With a deranged smile on his face, he gathered his power into his hand, pointing it towards the prince. The Princess recognizing what he was about to do, could only watch in panic as the energy split into three beams two of which shot through the chains allowing him to fall to the floor. The third was released directly into his chest, piercing his heart while still in mid air. He fell, no more than a foot away from where she stood, landing face up, with a hollow thud on the metal floor.

With an enraged cry she destroyed her restraints. She began her onslaught on the murderer of her parents and brother. Without realizing it, she had done something spectacular, she had changed her entire appearance, her hair colour, her height, even the colour of her aura had changed, her eyes however, did not change, they remained their pure oceanic hue. Her hair was now of the deepest violet, and her aura had transformed from it's powder blue tint into a colour reminiscent of black orchids. No longer in her right mind, she began to chant as she prepared her attack.

Awe struck, the Dark Lord braced himself, for he did not foresee this turn of events, and therefore could not prepare for it. However, no amount of advanced knowledge could have prepared him for what was to come.

"I call all those who have died before me, and all those who will follow me after the end of my existence, grant me all the power that you possess and give me strength. Darkness beyond blackest pitch. Deeper than the deepest night. King of darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos. I call upon thee, and I swear myself to thee. Let the fools that stand before me be destroyed by the power that you and I possess. Let the power hidden in my soul be called here forth from the infinite!" With these, her final words she let loose an attack more powerful than anything any living being could ever withstand. Her final attack contained so much power that it swallowed them all. Now most would think that this would be the end of this story, but this is only the beginning, for had this attack been completed properly it would have been. However the incantation was imprecisely recited. The result being that they were separated, sent to different parts of the universe, and sent to another time altogether.

In another dimension, stood three figures amidst a deep fog.

"You know why we have summoned you here, since you are here, I trust that we have an agreement then?"

"Yes. I will do as you have asked, highness."

"Thank you very much. You've no idea how much this means to us." The owner of the voice then handed over a crystal ball that was no larger than a golf ball, filled with an azure substance that roved it's confinements like an unnatural hybrid between water and fire. "Promise me that you will take care of this. It is our greatest treasure, and our deadliest weapon."

"You needn't worry yourselves about it. I'll make sure it gets a good home."

"Goodbye, and thank you again." Two of the figures began to leave, but one of them stopped and turned back around. "Goodbye, Beryl."

So what did ya'll think? Not too bad for a start if I do say so myself. If I get five reviews I'll continue. (I just wanna know that somebody's reading this) I know where I'm going with this, it's just getting there from here.

Now as a special treat anyone who can tell me the two names of the incantations that I used, will be written into my story.(Hint: check out my bio.) I will have a question like this at the end of each of my chapters. I think that I might leave the reward the same for each, but I it may change later on.

Ja ne, V.D.P.


End file.
